


Not to work against

by Keenir



Series: Confrontations and more [1]
Category: Kyle XY
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I've only seen series 3 up to "Chemistry 101", motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jessi and Kyle confront Cassidy, it does not end as they expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not to work against

"I see," Cassidy said, still disquietingly calm. Despite being confronted - cornered to boot - by Kyle and Jessi, the latter of whom looked ready to see if she could set blood literally boiling. "And may I ask what this is regarding?"

"You did something to Sarah," Jessi said. "What did you do?"

 _Ah._ "For," Cassidy said.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Not 'to' Sarah. For her. For Jessi, more than for Sarah."

"You made me think she was still alive," Jessi said.

Cassidy nodded. "She most likely still is."

"You're not making sense," Kyle said.

"My IQ is far below either of yours, but we aren't that different in this regard, Jessi," Cassidy said. "Tell me, which would you consider to be worse - that your mother left you, but left a note and sent regular checks...or that your mother left you, and you weren't even left with a note?"

Jessi looked at him.

Kyle didn't know what to say.

"Yes, I wrote the note and signed the checks," Cassidy said. "Would you have preferred the alternative? I never did."

Her mind having rearranged the evidence with the addition of this new fact-set, and compared it with what she had assembled before... Some people would have said thank you. Some people would have slapped Cassidy and then pulled him into a hug. Jessi continued to look at him.


End file.
